


Think something about me

by FuturePast56



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ...I should stop tagging xD, AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I'm a total soulmate trash, But then I did more, Everyone is getting a soulmate!, F/M, Fluff, Gallavich, I Should Stop Tagging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I created some new characters, I should study right now, Ian and Mandy are bff's, M/M, Mandy is special, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, So I was supposed to be only short Gallavich, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, Then we have Shannon, Which I didn't even bother to imagine, and Carl is a cutie, and awesome, and i love her, and we have Cassie, like a little Hufflepuff, so don't care even more, so there is Aaron, who is awesome, who seems like a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: Soulmate AU where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you and it appears when they see you for the first time.Ian's perspective on others getting their soulmates marks and then at him getting his.I'm bad at summaries.But it's a pure fluff, I promise.





	

Ian Gallagher always loved the idea of soulmates. When he was six his older sister Fiona explained him why after mommy left dad kept on crossing his tattoo with a sharpie.

"He is doing that, because it's his soulmate mark" Fiona said, smiling to him.

"They said something about soulmates in school" Ian remembered.

"I will tell you about it" she stated and looked around. "You like spaghetti, right?" Fiona asked and Ian nodded. "Would you eat that if there was only pasta or only souse?" She asked another question and now Ian shook his head quickly.

"It would be blee then" he said and his sister smiled.

"Yeah, it would not be that good. The same way with soulmates. Somewhere in the world is the person that fits to you the same way pasta fits a souse"

"That’s cool" Ian said and looked in Fiona's brown eyes. "But how would I know that I met my soulmate?" He asked.

"They say that it's just electric when you first touch them, but the only evidence you will have is a little tattoo on your left wrist" she said and took his hand. "One day the first thing that your soulmate thought of you will appear right here" she said. Ian nodded and smiled.

"I like it" he said and Fiona nodded.

"Me too, kid. Now go to Lip and tell him that dinner is ready"

"Okay" Ian said. After this day he get a habit of looking at his left wrist every hour just to check if he didn't miss his soulmate.

***  
  
When Ian was ten the pair of neighbours moved next door and they became close friends of the family. So when they visited Gallaghers one of the times 8-year old Debbie could not stop herself from asking:

"Are you and Kev soulmates?" Came out from her mouth and Vee nodded.

"Yeah, we are" she answered and looked at her wrist. "Our tattoos are not the best though" she added quickly.

"Can I see them?" Debbie asked and walked to Vee.

"Sure" she said and showed a big sloppy handwriting that could be compered to primary school kid not to a grown up man. " 'She looks angry. But hot angry. God, so hot angry'" Vee read out loud and Ian looked at her.

"Why were you angry?" He asked and Vee laughed.

"Look at Kev's one for an answer" she said and took her soulmates hand. Debbie looked at it quickly and started reading out loud:

"It says 'Did this asshole who hit my car was starring at my fucking boobs?!'" Debbie said. Vee looked and Fiona who just burst out laughing. 

"God, I hope my soulmate mark will be romantic or some shit" she only said and Vee raised her eyebrow. 

"I know you for five days and I already know that it will be something along the lines 'Hot guy detected. Flirt mode activated' and not some romantic bullshit" she stated. Ian laughed with the others when he looked down at his free-of-words left wrist. 

***

When Ian was fourteen Fiona get her mark and she showed it to him before she showed the rest of Gallagher clan. A little 'I would pay a million dollars to make her look at me... Oh shit she did. Act cool' was written in her left wrist with a sloppy handwriting. 

"So who is the lucky guy? And what is his tattoo? " Ian asked and Fiona laughed loudly. 

"His name is Aaron. When I turn around I looked at all guys going 'No', 'Nope', 'Oh, god please not his one', and when I finally looked at him I thought 'Please let it be this one. He is the only one here that doesn't stink' so now he got this tattoo on his wrist and I feel bad for thinking that" she explained and Ian laughed. 

"You discovered that your soulmate is in the room and the first fucking thing you do is judging every person there. Typical Fiona" he stated, shaking his head. 

"Oh shut up. We will see what you will think for your future soulmate" brunette said and Ian nodded. 

"Probably something even more stupid" he said and Fiona nodded. 

"It's you so everything is possible" she said and looked at her wrist again before smiling again. "I have to go to Vee" she added. 

"You have to run to Vee" he said and basically pushed her out of the house. He glanced quickly at his empty wrist and he sighed. Maybe he will be at least faster than Lip. 

***  
  
Shortly after Ian's eighteen birthday he discovered that he wasn't faster than Lip. It was one of the times when his older brother came from college to visit family, but from the beginning Ian noticed that this time would be different. Lip was smiling a lot and he kept of touching his left hand without noticing it. So when they sat down to eat 'Lip-is-here' pizza that became almost some kind of tradition, Ian could not stop himself. Lip was in the middle of giving them speech about his new college professor when Ian rolled his eyes. 

"Lip?" He only said and his brother looked at him. "Would you cut the bullshit and tell us about your soulmate?" He asked and the whole room went quiet. 

"How did you-" Lip started, but then quiet ended. 

"You have a soulmate?!" Three other Gallaghers screamed at once and Fiona's fiancé laughed at this reaction. Aaron had a luck of having only one sibling so, even after four years of knowing them, he still couldn't get used to so many loud people in one room. 

"Yeah... Her name is Shannon and we met two weeks ago" Lip said quietly. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fiona asked, her face showing concern. 

"It's nothing I just..." He sighed and shook his head. "I may have slept with both of her sisters before meeting her so we had kinda rough start" he explained. For a moment there was silence, but it was broken by a loud laugh of Ian, Fiona and Carl. 

"Now I have to know what are your words" Ian said and Carl nodded. 

"Please let it be hilarious" Carl asked quietly under breath. Lip close his eyes and bit his lips before sighing. 

"It says 'Oh, there goes Mr. 'I couldn't keep my little dick in my pants'. Time for a perfect slap right into his ugly face' " Lip said and his words only caused another series of laughter. 

"She slapped you?" Carl asked and Lip nodded. 

"Well, that won't be the most romantic 'how I met my soulmate' story' Debbie stated. 

"And what that girl got?" Aaron asked. Lip put hands on his face. 

"Oh that have to be great" Carl mumbled under breath. 

"C'mon Lip. If you won't tell us we will find out some other way" Ian stated. 

"When I saw her walking by a campus I looked at her and thought: "And here comes another slutty sister. Has smaller boobs than the other two, but I would still tap that", which is one of my biggest mistakes" he said. This time laughter caused by his words was so loud that a minute later Kev and Vee walked into their home. 

"Okay people, I need to know why you are having do much fun" Vee said. "And I brought alcohol so you have to tell me" she added. 

"Lip met his soulmate!" Carl screamed. 

"And it was baaaad" Debbie added. When Fiona started explaining everything to Vee and Kev, Ian looked at his wrist and smiled. No matter how terrible his words will be, they won't be as bad as Lip's. 

***  
  
In the same year, two weeks before Ian was about to pack and leave to college, Carl run into almost empty house and run right upstairs. Ian raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Carl jumped and hugged him tight. 

"Wow, kid, calm down. I'm not leaving in two weeks" Ian said, hugging his little brother back. Carl only shook his head and looked him right into eyes and only then Ian noticed that his brother's eyes shone with tears. "Hey, Carl, what happened?" He asked and Carl breathed couple times to calm down. 

"I lost my soulmate and now I won't ever find her again" he said quickly and showed Ian his left wrist. Ian looked down and saw a tight clean letters wrote in cursive: 'He is cute. But he probably won't notice me... I knew it'. 

"You found your soulmate once, Carl" Ian started and he wiped tear from his brother's cheek. "You will find her again" he added with a confident tone. 

"But... how?" Fifteen-year-old kid asked and Ian couldn't tell him that he don't know. 

"I will help you. C'mon" he only said and walked downstairs with Carl following him. "Where were you today? And when was the last time you checked your wrist and it was clean?" He asked, while putting his shoes on. 

"Ehm... I checked my wrist before going to shop and then I walked home and it was here" Carl explained and Ian nodded. 

"That's good. This means that your soulmate can still be somewhere between the shop and our home. Let's go, you have to tell me which way you took" Ian told him and Carl nodded and quickly followed his brother out of home. Five minutes later they walked to every girl around Carl's age, politely asking her to show them her wrist. When they walked into the shop Carl lost his hope, Ian saw it in his eyes. Redhead shook his head and looked around before stopping his eyes on boy behind the counter who looked down shyly. Ian blinked couple times before shaking his head and coming closer to teenager behind the counter. 

"How can I help you?" Boy asked. 

"What's your name?" Ian asked in return. Kid blinked couple times. 

"My name is Cassie" boy answered and Ian stared at his for a moment. 

"I thought you are a boy" he said and that was bad idea, because Cassie looked at his with defensive stare. 

"I'm a girl. I was just born in a wrong body. If you want to laugh go on and-" Cassie said and Ian stopped her quickly. 

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't want to make fun of you. I'm gay and I know how shit it is to be different at Southside. I just didn't know, okay?" He asked and Cassie nodded. "Good... I just wanted to ask did you seen or..." Ian stopped in the middle of sentence. "Excuse me for a moment" he said and walked around the aisle to find Carl. After a minute he saw him, taking beer out of the fridge. Ian only shook his head. 

"Oh Ian... I was just taking some alcohol to get drunk later, because I'm a failure and I lost my soulmate and-" 

"Carl, could you shut up and go with me?" He asked. Carl nodded and Ian took his hand. "Now you will see a girl behind the counter. She will look like a boy, but you will look and her and you will think that she is beautiful, okay?" 

"Wait, what? Why would I-" 

"Just do this for me, okay? Go there, look her in the eyes and think that she is perfect even if you don't think that yet" 

"Okay" Carl answered and walked towards the counter with his older brother following him. 

"Hello, how can I help-" Cassie stopped in the middle of sentence and blinked couple times before looking down at her wrist where letters wrote in Carl's sloppy handwriting started to appear. 'Oh, God, she is so beautiful. Simply perfect'. Cassie looked right at Carl, her eyes full of tears. 

"You are mine-" Carl started but Cassie stopped him. 

"You really think those things about me?" She asked and Carl nodded quickly. 

"Yeah. I do" Carl answered. In response Cassie smiled through tears, walked around the counter and hugged Carl. 

"I'm Cassie" she breathed out, shaking a little. 

"Carl" Gallagher whispered, hugging his soulmate back. Ian smiled to himself and took couple steps back to let them have this moment for themselves, but he couldn’t stop thinking that he just witnessed something beautiful. And the fact that he helped it to happed make him so happy that he could not even be jealous that his little brother found a soulmate faster than he did. Ian looked down at his left wrist and smiled. God, he hoped that his mark would be half as special as Carl's and Cassie's was. 

***

When Lip used to tell to Ian stories about college, younger Gallagher would not believe in all of them. There is no way someone bring their own chickens to have eggs. No way that people would take pillows and blankets to classes. No way that someone would appear on the party with bouncy castle and put it in the middle of corridors... Well, Ian was wrong, because since he started education in college – different than Lip's but still – he survived so many out of place actions that after three months he just stopped worrying and after six month he became the person who makes toasts using an iron and he was one of many who took pillows into the class. Ian was really happy when he noticed that more than a half of people does not have their marks yet, which made him more confident about finding soulmate in future. And maybe he even stopped checking his wrist every couple minutes, but he still did that. And thanks to that habit he met his best friend. 

In the middle of march of Ian's first year he became a frequent occupant of one of the tables in the café, in which he drank a lot of caffeine to be able to hand in all his works before deadlines. One day he was sitting on his usual spot when he looked at his left wrist – he always did it more often in the public places. He wasn't surprised when he saw nothing, but he moved his head up, meeting pair of blue shocked eyes. She looked at his, blinked, looked down at her hand and then back at Ian. After a second this girl walked towards him and sat next to him without saying a word. She glanced at his right hand and gasped. 

"Shit, it's you" she said. Ian furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his right hand where he seen a little, neat 'Redheads are not usually my type, but damn. If he is gay I will give him to my brother. Perfect deal' . Ian blinked couple times and connected gaze with a girl. She went with her right hand through her dark head and put it on desk so he could see. 'Why she looks so shocked? Pretty sure I did not have sex with anyone in the bathroom today' was written there in his handwriting. 

"But... I'm gay. And that's my right hand" he mumbled too shocked to say anything else. Girl smiled and looked him right in the eye. 

"Have you ever heard about platonic soulmates? Like destined best friends?" She asked and Ian shocked his head. Girl nodded. "Almost no one did" she agreed. "It's not common and usually happens in Ukraine, which my mom was from. And when it happens word appear on your right hand. It's also kind of genetic... I don't know why but it just goes with my mom's line and apparently you are my platonic soulmate so it will also go to your kids if you will ever have any, which you may not have biologically, because you already mentioned that you're gay... Gay best friend. It's perfect" she stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm Mandy by the way" she added. 

"Ian" he mumbled only, still processing new information. 

"Ian, nice to meet you. Now leave a books, go with me to buy some beer, because I have to get to know my new best friend" she stated. Ian nodded and took his belongings into his bag and he followed Mandy out of the café. Only after couple minutes his ability to form logical sentence came back. 

"I have couple questions" he said, when Mandy was paying to a lady in a shop for two six-packs of beer. 

"Good. I started to thinking that you died inside and it was just your empty zombie body that was following me" Mandy answered and smiled. 

"I will still have a normal soulmate, right?" 

"Yeah. That's why bff's tattoo is on your right hand. So you can still have left for future husband" she said and winked. Ian laughed under breath and thought about next question. 

"Why you know so much about platonic soulmates?" He asked. 

"Well, except the fact that my family always had two tattoos and I wanted to know why? I also study 'Soulmates: history, science and exceptions' in college here so I know a few things. And now I can show my professor a platonic soulmate mark and get some extra credit" she explained and Ian nodded. 

"I take English Literature and I thought it's hard" he blurred out and Mandy smirked. 

"It's not hard. Just a little bit... complicated. But I like it" she added quickly and Ian smiled. They walked for a moment in silence before Ian looked at Mandy. 

"So... Now I have a new awesome destined best friend?" He asked rhetorical question and laughed. "That's so fucking amazing" Ian added and Mandy smiled and breath out with relief. 

"It will be" she promised. Ian looked down at his two hands and smiled. Maybe it wasn't a time to find his soulmate, but he just met Mandy and that was amazing enough.  


Ian have really hard time explaining the 'platonic soulmates' thing to his family, who just seem very confuse when they saw tattoo on wrong hand. Debbie looked him in the eyes and said: 

"I don't care that you're gay, now you got to have babies to pass that thing on" which broke the tense atmosphere and make all Gallaghers laugh. 

***  
  
It was February next year, when Ian went to some home party with Mandy to celebrate the end of winter exams and two weeks break. Mandy turned around to show him her new black and blue dress and Ian smiled.

"Wow, Mands. If I weren't gay-" he started. 

"You would date the hell out of me" she finished and rolled her eyes. "Just hope that my soulmate will think the same" she added. After knowing Mandy for almost a year, Ian knew that finding her platonic soulmate was almost more important to her – which make him feel really special – but now, when they know each other, she focused much more on romantic side of soulmate. 

"He will, I'm sure of that" Ian said and Mandy nodded. 

"Oh, I almost forgot" she mumbled when he closed the doors. "My brother text me today and he may crush to the party" a girl added. 

"Iggy?" Ian asked. He knew that Mandy has three brothers – Iggy, Colin and Mickey - but she stays in touch only with two of them, because Colin decided to stay with their abusive father when three other Milkoviches moved out. They all lived together for couple months but then Mandy and Mickey get into two different colleges in two different cities and Iggy stayed in the middle. Ian met him couple times and Iggy seem like a good guy, but they never really talked when they were sober, so Ian cannot swear that's true. 

"Nah. Mickey is coming over during the break" Mandy answered. "He probably passed his final maths exams therefore getting his diploma so we will end up getting drunk with him. Like a lot" Mandy explained and Ian laughed. 

"Well, If your brother passed maths then I can drink with him every day, because passing maths is badass" Ian stated. 

"Really? That's your definition of badass?" Mandy asked with a smile. 

"Have you ever seen fucking logarithms and differentiation? This shit was created by Satan himself" Ian said with confidence and Mandy only shook her head. 

"I can agree with that. I will text Mickey an address and then you can talk about logarithms as much as you want" Mandy said and Ian nodded. 

"Cool" he only mumbled. They walked a moment in silence when Mandy texted her brother. Then she looked right into Ian's eyes and he saw something in her smile that he couldn't name, but he felt like he should be scared. 

"Oh and Ian" she started and Ian nodded to show that he heard. "Mickey is the one I was thinking when I met you" Mandy added. For a second Ian was about to ask when she meant by that but he remembered his platonic soulmates tattoo with a line saying 'If he is gay I will give him to my brother'. Gallagher only smiled and nodded again. 

"I will remember" he promised and Mandy ginned before taking his hand and pulling him in direction of the party. 

***  
  
Ian was only a little bit drank when Mandy showed him the text from her brother saying 'I'm here. Where is free booze?' And said that she will go look for Mickey. Ian nodded kept of dancing. After a second he saw a blonde girl coming in his direction with a smile and Ian rolled his eyes, because he will have to explain her that he is gay, which is always awkward, but then he came up with the idea. He put his right hand so she could see the tattoo and made a little 'sorry' face. Apparently girl was too drunk to notice that it was wrong hand so Ian just smiled to himself and turn around to look for an alcohol that should be somewhere here. 

Redhead saw couple of beers at the table and walked towards it, but he stopped mid-way, when he noticed a hottest guy ever. Ian didn't see much from this distance, but he did saw those dark, short hair and that amazing butt... Gallagher shook his head and smiled. If his gaydar is working – and it was working almost every time in his life – he just found himself someone for the night. Ian licked his lips and he walked towards the table with beers before staying around meter next to hot guy. Now he has better view on the hot guy and damn, he was not disappointed. 

He slowly checked him out, going from head, through face and chest to that amazing butt, but then his eyes flickered for a second on guy's left hand and Ian's smile faded. There it was, a soulmate tattoo. Gallaghers maybe didn't followed many rules, but it was in Ian's codex that he will not ever get between the soulmates. He was about to go away and find Mandy but then he looked again at hot guy's mark and he furrowed his eyebrows. Letters, that looked too familiar to him at the first place, formed a sentences that also sounded to familiar. 'The hottest man alive is standing right in front of me. That's not an exaggeration, because – oh, damn this amazing ass'. Ian breathed quickly and he looked at his own left wrist to see blank skin. He blinked couple times and looked back at hot guy's tattoo. He was almost sure that he thought those things... But maybe he didn't? God, he should pay more attention to his thoughts. Ian breathed, took a beer from the counted and put a smile on his face. 

"There is only one way to be sure" he mumbled to himself and walked to the hot guy. "Hey, there" Ian only said and brunette looked at him and bit his lip. 

"Hey" a guy answered, connecting gaze with his, blue meeting green. Gallagher took a second before he looked at his left arm. He almost laughed out loud when he saw a letters written in neat, but somehow messy handwriting. 'And what we got here? Redheads always been my type, but fuck this one looks like a fucking model'. Ian looked up to see that guy was also looking at Ian's mark before transporting a gaze onto his own hand. "Fuck" he mumbled and now Ian laughed. 

"Yeah, fuck indeed" he agreed and he could not stop smiling. "I'm Ian" he added quickly. Guy looked at him and opened his mouth, but in the same moment someone run right into him. Ian took a step back to see Mandy, hugging this guy and laughing. 

"God, fuckface, I didn't see you for... too long" she breathed out and pulled away before punching him right in his arm. "You should visit more!" Mandy said, raising her voice a little. 

"Well, pass my exams for me, would ya?" Guy said and Ian smiled, knowing that he already love this voice. Mandy turned and looked at Ian. 

"Ian, I see you met my fuckface brother, Mickey" she said and Ian nodded. 

"Not really met yet... But I'm planning to get to know him" he admitted. Mandy furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Mickey who just stood there silently. 

"Okay... Mickey, I heard that-" Mandy stopped in the middle of sentence, her eyes getting two times bigger in shock. "Mickey, you fucking asshole!" She screamed and punched him three times this time. "Why didn't you tell me you met your soulmate!" She blurred out between punched. 

"Because this happened like a minute ago. Could you stop punching me, please!" Mickey screamed and Mandy stopped. 

"What do you mean a minute ago?" She asked. 

"I mean a minute ago" Mickey said. 

"So you should go and look for him and not just stand here!" Girl said, shaking her head. 

"He found me already, but you interrupted, bitch, so stop screaming at me, because it's your fault" Mickey only said. 

"What?" Mandy said shocked. She blinked couple times and then she looked at Ian. "But before I came you were the one talking to-" she stopped when Ian showed her his left arm. 

"I think Mickey is my soulmate" Ian said and Mandy looked at them in shock. After a second of silence she looked back at Mickey and sighed loudly. 

"For fucks sake, Mickey! I told you to bang him not to soulmate him! Now we have to share even a soulmate" she shook her head and looked at Ian. "I'm really, really happy for you two guys... But also kind of mad, that this asshole found a soulmate before me" she said and Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Not that I had a chance here" he said, but Mandy ignored him. 

"Anyway... I will leave you to sort things out and will find some guy, because I really want to get laid today" she finished and smiled. "See you later, morons!" She screamed and walked in the crowd of people. 

"So..." Ian started, not really knowing what to say. 

"You want to get outta here?" Mickey asked and Ian nodded. 

"Yeah, that’s a good idea" he mumbled and followed Mickey to the doors. 

***  
  
Ian way laying next to Mickey in his dorm, both of them laughing and smoking cigarettes in Ian's bed. Mickey stopped for a moment and looked at Ian. 

"But, really man... The first thing you ever thought about me was about my ass!" he said with laughter. 

"Oh, shut up. You compared me to a model. I'm so flattered" Ian answered and Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Like you didn't know this one already" Milkovich said, shaking his head a little. 

"Well..." Gallagher only said and both of them burst out laughing. "I still can't believe that you are my soulmate" Ian said quietly. "Like, I finally have a soulmate" he added. 

"I can tell you one thing Gallagher..." Mickey started and looked Ian right in the eyes. "They say that sex with your soulmate is the best sex in your life and right now I can tell you that I agree with it" Mickey said with fake seriousness. 

"Yeah?" Ian asked, leaning closer to his soulmate. 

"Oh yeah. And I'm definitely ready to check again if that statement is true" he added. Ian grinned and kissed Mickey, feeling something like electricity flowing through him. 

Now he didn't have to look at his wrist every hour. But he did it anyway. Because those neat, but still messy letters always reminded him of the Mickey. 

Ian loved the idea of soulmates since he was a kid, but now he didn't just loved the idea – he loved his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I hope you liked it!  
> Leave a kuddo if you did!  
> And you can comment if you want!  
> ...  
> There's gonna be a lot of 'my first' here xD  
> My first finished ff in english.  
> My first finished ff on this side.  
> First Gallavich/Shameless one shot.   
> First ever soulmate AU.


End file.
